List of Glitches on Club Penguin
This page is a list of glitches found on Club Penguin. Rules * Please do not remove outdated glitches. This page is for every glitch ever discovered. * If a glitch does not work please don't post Does Not Work or Works 100%. * If you find a new glitch, discuss it on the talk page. List of Glitches Wearing Member Items # Click a Member Penguin wearing member items. # Body,face,neck,hand and feet items are loading. # Close Member Penguin's player card. # Click your penguin. # You are wearing Member-only items! Grey Puffle #Go to your igloo. #Click on any puffle. #If you are lucky, for a split second your puffle will turn grey! Note that this glitch is rare and may not work. Invisible Penguin This glitch will always work. # First, go to the Cliff area on the Wilderness Expedition. # Work the machine so that the barrel elevator appears. # click the barrel so that you are going to walk into it. # Quickly open Penguin Mail. # After a couple seconds, close Penguin Mail. # You are now completely invisible! You can still move around. You can send talk messages, and they will seem to be coming from nowhere! You are invisible to every penguin in the room. # Your penguin is visible again when you exit the room or log off. Walking Glitch # First go to a corner of a big room, like the town. # Click on the other corner of the room. # Quickly, open and close the newspaper. # Move your mouse around your penguin. # Your penguin should spin while walking, just like Michael Jackson's moonwalking! NOTE: This glitch can only be seen by your penguin. THIS GLITCH IS NOW FIXED Penguin Ghost # First put on the ninja suit.(Hand Wave Bracers Not required.) # Then hold down T and throw snowballs counterclockwise around your body. # Sometimes you will see your penguin without the suit! Flying Clothes #First take all your clothes,wigs,etc.off #Start dancing #Put something on #The clothes will be dancing by their self! Snowball Glitch #go to the game Paint By Letters #press the T key #click on the book note: The game Paint By Letters has been deleted permanently. Hearing Instruments without playing them #Play an instrument in the Lighthouse. #While you're playing it, read the Newspaper. #Exit the Newspaper. #You'll be hearing the instrument but you're not playing it. Hearing Instruments without playing them #2 #Play any instrument. (Lighthouse) #Press "S" or do the "SIT" action #Then You'll be hearing the instrument but nobody (or you) is playing it. Walk On Paths #Go to the Mountain and click on one of the sled runs. #While your penguin is walking there, pull out your map. #When the background changes and the sled starts going downhill, click on the Town. #When the Town is loading, rapidly press enter. #Your penguin will go there as normal, to walk on the paths now, just hold down enter while walking into another room and you will just stand on the paths. Dancing while walking 1.Put on any item that has a special dance. 2.Go in to the Ghost lab where gariwald is. 3.Enter the Ghostamatron and wait alittle bit. 4.Right after Gariwald throws the switch dance. 5.You can now dance and walk at the same time. On your EPF Spyphone while playing an Arcade game. #First of all, you need to be an EPF Agent. #Next, go to the Dance Lounge. #Click on your EPF Spy Phone and click on Elite Gear. #Move your mouse around. You should notice the labels Bits and Bolts, Thin Ice and Astro Barrier. Click on any of the labels. #The screen will eventually say,"Would you like to play (Arcade Game)?" Click Yes. #If you know where the Arcade Game buttons are, click the Play button. You should be playing whilst on your EPF Spy Phone! 888888888 Coins # Play Any game that you can get Stamps in. Get any score. # Click 'How to earn Stamps'. # Exit 'How to earn Stamps'. # Look at how many coins you've earn. It should say 88888888 coins, and that you now have 888 888 888 coins! # Exit how many coins you earn, and check how many coins you actually have. You'll have how many you used to have, plus whatever you really earnt in the game. Different Puffle # Go to the Pet Shop # Adopt any Puffle # Before it asks you if you want to take it to your igloo or walk it, quickly press another puffle. # If you go back to your igloo, click on the puffle you just adopted. It will show the puffle you pressed and will have no name. (To revert the puffle back to the one you adopted, log off then back on to see it has reverted back.) Walk on Paths 2 # In any room with a path out (town is really good), click on the path. # Quickly, before you reach it, open your postcards. # Keep it open until your penguin has reached the path (normally 10-15 seconds,do 20-30 to be sure) # Close Penguin Mail. # If you did it correctly, you will be on the path! You can dance, talk, or sit down! (If you move towards the main room, you'll have to do it again. If you move towards the next room, the one the path leads to, you will just enter the next room.) Walking On Walls This requires zoom in from Internet Explorer 7-8. #Go to any room on Club Penguin and walk to the right corner. #Now use the zoom (on the far right corner) and zoom in till about a quarter of Club Penguin is white. When its white all you see are penguins names. #Now, click anywhere in the white, then unzoom. #Your penguin should be on the wall, you will either need to leave the room or rezoom to move. Walk On Doors #Walk towards a door. #Before reaching the door, open Penguin Mail. #Wait five seconds, then close Penguin Mail. #Your penguin should be on top of a door which would normally bring you to another room, but it doesn't because of the glitch. Also, if you walk to another place on the door, it will teleport you to the connecting room. Walk off of the door will not teleport you. Aqua Grabber Bubbles #Play Aqua Grabber. #Find one of places where you can get air underwater. #Slam against the wall next to it while going up at the same time. #You should find your ship still using bubbles to move while in the air. Box in house Just as you step on to the platform for the Jet Pack Adventure game, go to your igloo. When your house is loaded, you will have the box asking if you want to play the game. This also works with other games, such as Hydro Hopper. WARNING: No Name Glitch #Go in your igloo #Place a Portal Box where you want #Click on the portal box and QUICKLY press on the measuring tape and your penguin will be in the Box Dimension with no name. NOTE: This works in every room once you have done the glitch, to stop the glitch you need to either play a game, log off or open and close the measuring tape again. Talk with the newspaper #Open the newspaper #Click on We Need You #Click on any of the options #Leave it blank and submit it #Go to the front page #Press enter and you can talk! Have a friend in your ignore list #Ask someone to be your buddy. #Before they add you put them on your ignore list. #If they add you, check your ignore list. #There should be a happy face or a logged off face. *NOTE:Don't use this glitch because of the new friend list. Ignored friend list.png|The glitch Throw a snowball in sled racing #Go to the ski hill. #Click play to any sled racing course. #Click the snowball button. #When someone joins your sled race you should have the throw snowball icon in your game! #To get rid of your snowball icon click somewhere to throw it when your playing. #(this part Club Penguin Fixed) when you throw the snowball in sled racing it sometimes shows up when you finish the game after your back at the ski hill! Switching Sled Racers Go to a sled race, then while you're waiting, press Penguin Mail and exit. Try to join another sled race, you can't. When enough people get on the sled race you're waiting for, the players will switch to two people. Stamp Book glitches There was a glitch where Puffle Rescue had stamps. There was no icons and when clicked the stamps wouldn't load up. They were most likely released too early and then removed by the team. Red Flag in the Air/Water Go to the Iceberg and head for the top. Once there dance and your flag should be sitting in air. Go to the edge of the Iceberg and dance, your flag should be sitting in the water. White-colored penguins # Go to your stamp book. # Go to a section where you completed one or more stamps (If you have one or more stamps on all sections, choose what you want). # Look at the pictures while loading, you can see the penguin is in white! The loading pictures are seen very often and are changing to what seems your current color. Lasting long is extremely rare. Stamp Book Glitch # Go to your Stamp Book 2.Go very fast through the Stamp Book and stop on the Puffle Rescue page.Note this only works for people who have not got the second photo in Puffle Rescue 3 . The second Thin Ice picture will be there!If you got it,at least.This works with other pages as well,like empty Game Day section with PSA missions. Head item only and dancing glitch # Put on any head item. # Remove all other items (pin/background can stay). # Dance # The head item will be moving on its own and not with your penguin. Timer Glitch # Turn on the timer through the Parent Account. # Log on to Club Penguin whenever a Scavenger Hunt is going on (within your allowed time if one was put up). # The scavenger hunt button will be on top of timer. Good luck trying to guess how much time you have left. Gray Screen This Is Rare But It Happened To Some People. # Go to any server and click the map. # If it doesn't load for 5 seconds, close it out. # Open it up again. # The screen should be gray, and you can't walk, talk, or do anything # Press F5 and redo the game. Old Coin Glitch # Go to the Coffee Shop. # Walk to the Java Bag, but 1 second before the "Do you want to play Bean Counters?" box pop ups, go to your igloo. # If you made it right, that box will show in the igloo. Click "Yes". # Try to play as good as you can. # If you lose, click "Ok" and the "X" multiple times. If you won, keep left clicking "Ok". # When you think you've won enough coins, refresh the page and log in. # Have fun with your coins! Mysteriously Undefined Tour Wear a Tour Guide hat and do a tour in an igloo. The tour will say "undefined". EDIT: Now, if you give a tour of an igloo, it gives the description of the room you were just in, as seen here: Igloo tour.png|An Igloo being described as the Stage. Old Walking on Walls #Go to the Mountain and click on one of the sled runs. #While your penguin is walking there, pull out your map. #When the background changes and the sled starts going downhill, click on the Town. #When the Town is loading, rapidly press W. #Your penguin will walk up to the top left corner of the screen. You can travel to other locations afterward ,most of which you can just press W again in to walk into the sky. Walk the Lighthouse Walls You can walk the walls at the Lighthouse. You first go behind the fish cooler, then click on the door, then quickly click on one of the pictures at the top of the stairs. Edit Someone Else's Igloo First, go to your igloo, click on edit, and use your buddy list to go to another igloo, you should be able to move their Furniture around. This does not appear on other player's screens, only on the person who is changing their buddy's igloo. The Green Commander Just say something that begins with green commander i.e. 'green commander just ate ten pizzas', your text will jump around if you walk around. This also used to work with "I Saw A Monster In A Box" And "I Saw A Monster Eat ______" Sled on Bunny Hill With 4 People Go to the Mountain, go on Ridge Run, you need to press yes twice, if you done it right, the box will still be there, if not, you didn't press it twice, immediately head of to the Bunny Hill area, go there, say yes to playing it, and when the 3 other spaces are taken, you are playing it with 4 other penguin, note that since other penguins are on the ridge run, you can't have 4 penguins viewing the bunny hill track at once, if you want to do it with other tracks (2 Penguins on Ridge Run etc.) just follow the instructions still but remember that the amount of penguins depend on which track first chosen (Express/Bunny Hill = 2 Penguins, Ridge Run = 4 Penguins, Penguin Run = 3 Penguins) Giant Bracelet Go to the upstairs room of the Coffee Shop. Then, go the farthest away from the stairs as you can. Next click on the stairs, then, as fast as you can, click on the Captain Rockhopper Book (The blue one) and go to the last page. Click on the bracelet, but don't click yes or no or x, and wait. You will return to the downstairs of the coffee shop and there will be a giant bracelet! The only way to get rid of it is to log out. This is also possible with Rockhopper's Key. Old Nubbing Nubbing is a famous Glitch in Club Penguin. It was discovered long ago, and is still popular to do. Here are the instructions for it: #Go to Club Penguin Full Screen Mode. #Move your penguin to the room of your choice. #Then, press the F11 key on your keyboard. #Underneath the Toolbar, click on the white space directly under it. If it is done successfully, your penguin should move under the toolbar and stand there, with only the top of it exposed. This is what is known as nubbing. This glitch does not work on Macintosh computers due to the F11 key being a volume key. Getting Rid Of Friend Requests #Get a friend request (DON'T OPEN IT!) #Go in a long room. #Pick an entrance to go in, and go as far as you can from it. #Start walking to the entrance and while walking to the entrance, open up the friend request. #Make sure it is NOT some one you want to add, but don't press No. #Once you left the room, the friend request is gone! You can repeat doing this. Bypass Ultimate Safe Chat #Go Into A Ultimate Safe Chat Server #Click On The ? In The Lower Right Hand Corner #Uncheck The Ultimate Safe Chat #Go Into Another Room & You Can Talk! *Note: No on else can see you talking unless they do this as well. Please note that this wasn't a glitch Blank Chat #Click in the chat bar. #Press the spacebar and then enter #You will get a blank chat bubble! Lighthouse Glitch #Go to Ski Lodge. #Throw a bunch of snowballs in one place. #Go to those snowballs. #You should be in the lighthouse. Double Penguin/Mixing Graphics Glitch #'Go onto Club Penguin on a slow computer.' #'Log onto a server and go into any room.' #'Use zoom and zoom as much as you want, in or out. #'For a few seconds you will see your old penguin's size!' #'Now walk around a bit and you'll see the graphics getting mixed with the graphics of the old screens zoom amount!' Buddy glitch #'let send a buddy request to someone you want''' #'if they answer yes accidently then log off quick' #'they delete you but you still have them on you list!' Making a Cake and a Pizza at the Same Time #First put on your pizza chef hat and cake baker #Dance. File:Baker and pizza dance.gif|The Glitch. It's a little scary. Unknown Quitter #Play Treasure Hunt #Quit the game. #The other player's screen will say "id:id_quit_game undefined" #This would also work for you if the other person quit. Dancing Glitches There were once an almost limitless series of dancing glitches where you could put on any piece of clothing, then exit out of the player editor, then reopen the editor and put on a new piece of clothing without taking off the other clothes and then dance and you would do both dances at once. Missing Background Started on the 14th October 2010. Penguins found that the haunted mansion background wasn't in their inventory. When they went to the gift shop to buy it back the message said said: "Would you like to buy undefined for undefined coins?..." and they didn't receive the background back. The Club penguin Team were immediately alerted and have fixed this glitch. Purple Hoodie Wave #Put on a Purple Hoodie. #Wave. #You will wave, but the hoodie won't! Igloo Contest Glitch Starting on 14th October 2010. When Penguins went to there igloo and clicked the enter contest button it would say Enter the Holiday Igloo Contest December 18-20. File:Theigglocontestglitch.png Stage Glitch If you go into the stage starting March 18, 2011 you will probably notice that the stage is on Squidzoid vs Shadowguy and gamma girl but you can notice that the Pre Hestoric music is playing. Warning:This glitch no longer works. Umlimited furniture You just need to check and put at least 5 same items then you will have -10 or less Then, you can use as much of that item as you want! Note: the club penguin team will fix this soon so use the extra items while you can! Orange Sensei Make someone send you a do you want to play card jitsu postcard in your mail. Then, play sled race. When you press join wait until the game starts. Have your postcard of play card jitsu up. When the game starts click go there and you will be in the dojo. Go to sensei and pick challenge Sensei. When you're playing he's orange. He also doesn't do any cards, and he is marked as "undefined". Invisible snowball During the Island Adventure Party 2011, if you threw a snowball it would not show. White screen and walk on walls #Go to ski village #Quickly go to dock then town You will see the town white and you can walk on walls! #This glitch returned at the stage during the play The Vikings That Time Forgot (NOTE: other players and you can see this) thumb|309px|right|The glitch Inventory Glitch When you use the Opera web browser, all the items in your inventory will be gone. Tactical-Pizza Glitch If you stay with the Chef Hat and Pizza Apron for a while and then changed into Range Finder, H2O Pack, Tactical Gear and Tactical Boots and used the Tactical Dance move, the Chef Hat and Pizza Apron would suddenly appear and do it's dance move while the penguin did the Tactical dance move. ' Finish PSA Mission 6 quicker #Go to Mission Question For a Crab (PSA Mission) #When the part falling down from the ski hill with the crab, quickly click the map and go to Ski Village before your map gets lost. #After that you in Ski Village back! But not only that, You're skipped from the wilderness and next task is buy a seawed pizza and give to Herbert and switch the machine with the crab on it! Making Other Penguins Items Disappear This glitch was found in 2006. But it was fixed in late 2010. This glitch is used for penguins who make videos. The use this glitch and they tell that they stole the target's clothes. How to do the glitch- *Open your target's inventory and close it. Before you close it look all the items he's wearing. *Open your player card and wear any item which your target is wearing. Then keep the player card down. *Open your target's player card and you can click on things and remove them. White Stage Bug This glitch was found in 2012 on february with the play of The Vikings that Time Forgot *picture coming soon* Sliding Glitch #Go to the Town #Do the Walk on Paths #Walk to the middle #When your penguin is walking, put on a item. Your Penguin Should Slide! Whistle Glitch #Turn your volume down(ONLY if its high) #Wear the whistle.Other items can stay. #Hold the W key. #You will hear something like a huge group of whistles whistling at the same time. This also works with the bells and both together. Easter Egg Hunt 2012 Glitch When you click on the egg in the hidden lake, all the words on the blue scavenger hunt page are replaced by the repeating letter "n". The glitch causes you to refresh the page, as you can not click the "x". Headphones (Puffle Hat) Glitch This glitch still happens today. #Be a member(if you are) #Get a Black Puffle(if you have one) #You have the Headphones (Puffle Hat),right? #Go to your player card. #You will see the headphones tilted like it's original image. CPwikiPHpufhdphnsGLITCH.PNG|The Glitch. May Catalog Glitch #Be a member(if you are) #Logon on a Spanish server #Click Edit igloo and click the catalog #You have the May 2012 Catalog before its released catalog glitch.PNG|The Glitch. Walk Above Pizza Parlor Door Glitch #Go to the Pizza Parlor. #Go to the bottom of the room as soon as you walk in. #Click above the Pizza Parlor door. #Just when ground turns into door, open up Penguin Mail. #If done correctly, you will now be standing on top of the door. Optical Illusion #Go to your igloo. #Take all items and put them in storage. #Get a puffle poster. #Put it as close as you can to the floor. #Do this with many posters. #Walk up to one. You will be on top of it. This will result in looking like you are on the walls. No Action Glitch #Put on the Crimson suit. #Dance. #You will do a normal dance! Thunder Blade Master #Put on the Thunder Blade. #Put on any shoe type item. #Take off the shoes. #Wave. #When you wave, you will be Old Blue, wearing a Grey Belt, and then you will bow down like you are about to play Card-Jitsu. Map Glitch # Go to your map. # Hold any of the places until you get to the x. # When you click the x, the name of the place will still be there! This also works with the features on other peoples Player Cards and for the stamps feature. Card-Jitsu Mat Glitch # Go to the Dojo, Fire Dojo, or Water Dojo. # Go to any of the mats. # Click yes and QUICKLY click the x before your penguin waddles. # You will still be there, but not only that. Now penguins will be fooled if they want to challenge you because they will go right to you and if you click the door or other mats it won't go away. The only way to undo this glitch is to go somewhere else with your map or teleport. Kick Someone Off The Server Without Banning them # Go to Card-jitsu. # When someone goes to you, click the x before you do the pose. # You still do the pose, but your off the mat. # You won't play, but you turn into a penguin with no clothes and no name. # Go outside to go back to normal. # This left the opponents Card-Jitsu screen loading forever and can't exit out so they have to refresh the page and if it's not full, they can come back to the server they were just on or choose a different server. Dance With the Newspaper # Click on your friends list. # Click on any of your friends and drag it far away. # Click on the newspaper. # Click on send mail on that penguin # Send any of the mail. # Everything will be gone and if you press d or use the dance action, you will be dancing with the newspaper! Card-Jitsu Water # Play Card-Jitsu Water # Ask to play a game # Quit when someone comes # Your penguin will not be seen # Click anywhere and you will walk but your penguin will have no name and clothes # Click on your playercard and you will see it load forever Note: You have to be a member to do this Old Blue There is a way to be the old blue color but not as a item. There used to be two glitches that caused you to be Old Blue. One was where if you get a puffle from your igloo (pet shop if you have not bought a puffle), sit down, and remove the puffle from your hand (from clicking it at the playercard), then you will be the old blue color, but if you move, it will disappear instantly. The second glitch to occur to get it is if you wore the Green Hoodie and danced, your Penguin would turn Old Blue which caused many players to ask how they turned to the color. There is currently a glitch where if you wear nothing but the Orange MP3000, you will turn Old Blue. The only other way to get Old Blue is by cheating on Club Penguin. Please note you will get banned for cheating. Green Hoodie #Put on the Green Hoodie #Dance #Your color would change to Old Blue! Orange MP3000 #Put on the Orange MP3000 and nothing else. #If you change rooms, you will be Old Blue. You will remain Old Blue until you remove the Orange MP3000, or until the bug is fixed. However, you are not Old Blue on your player card. There is also a glitch where you wave rapidly and uncontrollably while you are wearing nothing but the Orange MP3000 and are Old Blue. Oldblueglitch.png|The Glitch. Card-Jitsu Room Glitch #Go to a Card-Jitsu mat #When it is doing the animation (when the game is about to start) quickly open the map and go to any room #Once the game has ended or you quit the game, even if you press OK (if it ended) or Yes (if you quit) it would stay in the game with one picture and you will have to refresh. Ninja Hideout If your friend is in the dojo and you search for them in CP, then it would say "**dojohidesolo_find**". Old Blue Card-Jitsu #Go to the Fire Dojo or Water Dojo #Play on a four player mat (not three or two) #Wait until everyone joins the game #When the four players bow, they will be Old Blue How to add Billybob and Happy77 without meeting them #First you must search for adding buddies on the buddy list #Then look for a letter like this one ý,Ö, or % #Then write bill then put ý,Ö, or % so you write billýbob, bilybobÖ, or billybob% then you could add him #And do the same thing with Happy77 Field-Ops Glitch This only happens sometimes *Accept a Field-Ops *Complete them *In the screen you will be see all Club Penguin mascots Cart Surfer Glitch If you play Cart Surfer sometimes when you turn a bend, your penguin turns yellow and have a black puffle for about 1 second Infinite Smoothie Glitch When playing Smoothie Smash and you finish or exit, the music plays an infinite loop until logging off. Old Blue Glitch 1. Put on the Ghost Catcher Uniform 2. Wave/Sit/Dance/Throw a snowball (Optional: Do this extra step if you want to stay old blue without changing which direction your penguin is facing) 3. Take it off 4. If you don't move, you are old blue, other penguins see it too! Herbert HQ Glitch 1.Make sure you have completed all the missions. 2.Go on top of the Central Lock Down, go to the VERY right corner. 3.Go to the Herbert HQ VERY quickly, before it loads, quickly click the 4th green light on the bottom. 4. You're at the right of the Herbert HQ before it's released! Note: You will have to keep trying in order to get there. TIP: You can also try to use this glitch on Sector 2 Connection glitch *This is rare but has happened.As soon as the Operation: Blackout video has begun,QUICKLY press exit but hold the button.Very rarely it will say that the connection was lost,but the video will keep on playing. *http://prntscr.com/khumn Room glitch *You need Club Penguin to be lagging for this.Go to the folder at the top right corner of you screen during Operation Blackout.Then select any sign that says go there!But if you close the folder,you will be transported much later than usual.This glitch works the best when you have just logged into into Club Penguin Items not showing up in Inventory *This has happened to some people. How to type numbers *log in your account *Click on any server that has standard safe chat *While the server is loading press enter and type any number *When its done loading you will see the numbers you typed in the chat bar Category:Lists Category:Community Category:Glitches